1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of negative pressure wound therapy pumps. In particular, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for protecting a medical vacuum pump from contamination.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Medical vacuum pumps are used in a variety of applications, including, for example, wound drainage and negative pressure wound therapy. Because the medical vacuum pumps often pull fluids from wounds, external collection canisters are used to collect the liquids before the liquids reach the pump itself. Similarly, filters can be placed between the collection canister and the pump to prevent liquids and bacteria from reaching the pump. The canister and filter, thus, reduce the opportunity for liquid fluids and bacteria to enter the pump and contaminate the pump.
If the internal components of a pump motor become contaminated with fluids or bacteria, the pump may not be used for any other patients for fear of cross-contamination and infection. The external filter and collection canister provide a degree of protection against contamination. Improper use of the pump, such as failing to use the external filter, however, can significantly increase the probability of pump contamination.
The tubing from the wound site to the collection canister and external filter may be the same diameter as the tubing from the canister or filter to the vacuum port inlet on the pump. Thus it is possible to connect the tubing from the wound site directly to the pump, thus bypassing the filter and canister. Similarly, the canister could be connected directly to the pump without the filter. A problem arises if the external filter is not installed during operation. The pump could ingest fluid when the filter is not installed, resulting in contamination of the pump.
Furthermore, in some applications, the user may choose not to use an external filter. Unfortunately, internal filters may be difficult to use because they require the entire pump housing to be opened to reach the filter. It is desirable to have an internal filter, that is easy to use, that can reliably protect a pump regardless of operator error.